femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riza Randog (Cross Ange: Rondo Of Angel And Dragon)
Riza Randog or known by her codename Lizardia was an anime character from Cross Ange: Rondo Of Angel And Dragon. She was the captain of the royal guard of the Empire of Misurugi in the World of Mana. While initially seen as an antagonist in the series, its revealed later that she is a double agent for the People of Aura. After the protagonist Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi was revealed to be a Norma, a being that was reviled in the World of Mana, Ange's mother was killed and her father imprisoned. Julio Asuka Misurugi, Ange's older brother became the new emperor and Riza his close confidant. Using a drug excreted from her fingernails, she drugged Julio and manipulated him in attacking Arzenal, the island in which all the outcast Normas were based.During one of their nights in bed, Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, witnessed Riza having sex with her brother. However it was Riza's bat-like wings, that horrified the girl. Riza noticed Sylvia spying and easily subdued her with her tail, force-feeding her the drug she used on Julio to make her forget what transpired. Riza was at Julio side in hi attack on Arzenal. After Julio was confronted by his exiled sister, Riza exposed her DRAGON wings to fly and view the scene at a safe and hidden distance. After Julio failed in his attack of Arzenal and was killed by Embryo, Riza was captured and tortured by the latter who used her to ambush the People of Aura when they attacked the World of Mana. Rather than kill her outright, Embyro chose to allow her to live in utter humiliation. Riza was dehumanized, stripped of her clothes, exposing her wings and tail as a DRAGON. To prevent her from using her hypnotic roar, she was forced to wear a muzzle and crawl on all fours in shackles, reducing the proud woman as an animal. Embryo gave Riza to Sylvia as a pet to care for. Sylvia learned from Embryo that Riza had drugged her brother Julio and herself during her time as the former's confidant and was intent on making the DRAGON pay. Now a prisoner in the royal villa of the Empire of Misurugi Royal family, Riza suffered at the hands of Sylvia. When she failed to bring the correct encyclopedia volume from the villa's library she was punished. Riza was cruelly whipped by Sylvia to the ground, who referred her as a lizard bitch and useless. Sylvia blamed the DRAGON for the death of her brother. Whilst screaming in pain at the whip, Riza glared at her tormentor in defiance which motivated Sylvia to continue her discipline causing her charge to be in greater agony. Riza's state of degradation was witnessed in shock by Ange and her maid Momoka. Upon seeing Ange's face, Sylvia is stricken with fear and halts her lashing of her pet. During her temporary reprieve Razi pleaded the two for help through her gag, before Embryo made his appearance. Sylvia then took Riza to the dungeons, suspending her body by chains while she lashed the older woman's body. After Sylvia left, Riza succumbed to unconsciousness, but she was released from her bonds by Momoka who nursed her back to health, offering her water. Asking why she saved her Momoka stated that she had to answer to Ange for her role in the downfall of her family. Riza now free, opened a portal allowing the People of Aura to invade Embryo's sanctuary. She was confronted by Sylvia who attempted to recapture her slave and return her to the dungeons. However after Riza revealed that it was actually Embryo who killed her father, she paused allowing Riza to fly and escape with the People of Aura. Under the care of the Norma doctors of Arzenal, she informed the People of Aura and Norma of Embryo's mad plan to merge the World of Mana with that of the People of Aura's. After she was deemed fit to fight, now clad in her people's attire was approached by Ange who forgave her for her part in her family's fall from grace. Gallery Riza Captured.jpg Riza and Julio.jpg Riza Randog2.jpg Riza Randog3.png Riza force-feeding Sylvia a drug.png Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Hero's Friend Category:Military Officer Category:Nude Category:Sex Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Bare Stomach Category:Rear Nudity Category:Full Frontal Nudity